


Не верь глазам своим

by hali



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две стороны одной монеты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не верь глазам своим

_Чарльз кажется наивным._  
Чарльз далек от наивности.  
Его с детства окружают чужие мысли - дар проснулся в нем рано. Сложно остаться наивным, с девяти лет непрестанно слыша, что думают его родители. Сложно остаться наивным, проживая ежедневно - пусть и вскользь - десятки чужих жизней. Он мог бы быть стеклом, бледной тенью самого себя, утонувшей в ворохе не-своих судеб. Он мог бы сойти с ума. Но он тот, кто он есть, и потому он остается Чарльзом Ксавьером - идеалистом, кажущимся наивным: не потому, что не знает жизни - но вопреки всему, что он о ней знает. Эрик понимает это далеко не сразу, но чувствует - с первого дня знакомства.

 _Чарльз легко находит друзей._  
У Чарльза никого нет, кроме Рэйвен. Да и Рэйвен-то, по большому счету...  
Многочисленные приятели и коллеги - он действительно хорошо сходится с людьми - не знают его. Первые ученики профессора Икс слишком заняты познанием собственных способностей, чтоб отвлекаться на своего наставника. Сестра была с ним почти всю его жизнь, но она берет с него обещание никогда не лезть в ее голову. Это сродни просьбе не дышать, но он соглашается - ведь больше у него никого нет.  
Не было.  
Эрик слишком многое прошел - в одиночку - чтоб беспокоиться по поводу голоса в своей голове. Эрик не просит его держаться подальше, не возмущается и не боится. Эрик понимает и принимает его дар... Чарльза тянет к нему, как к магниту. Их одиночества идеально скрадывают друг друга, а столь тесная телепатия - словно чертов мелдинг - работает в две стороны. Они оба догадываются, что судьба вскоре разведет их по разным дорогам. И оба знают, что это уже ничего не изменит.

 _Чарльз кажется светом._  
Он и есть свет, но внутри него - мягко клубящаяся тьма. Эта тьма способна поглотить чужую боль и сомнения. Эта тьма способна поглотить самого Чарльза. Он носит ее с собой почти всю свою жизнь. Эрик тоже полон тьмы. Тьма Эрика беснуется грозой, и горе тому, кого настигнет молния. Тьма Эрика отравляет его, но он привык к этому так же, как Чарльз привык сопротивляться поглощению. Чарльз не может впитать этот яд, но он может войти в грозу без страха. И он делает это. Он не боится тьмы. Во тьме он становится светом - недостаточно ярким, чтоб разогнать грозу, но достаточно теплым, чтоб дать силы не подчиниться ей. Эрик знает - никогда больше он не будет один.

 _Чарльз кажется мягким._  
Чарльз твердо знает, чего хочет. Его воля - стальной канат, и этот металл Эрику неподвластен. В глубине души Эрик этому рад. Это то, что позволяет Чарльзу быть Чарльзом, а не стеклом или бледной тенью. Это то, что позволяет Чарльзу быть светом. Это то, что дает Эрику возможность смотреть не сверху вниз - а глаза в глаза, на равных, и видеть пусть не согласие - но понимание. Это то, что позволяет им обоим не подчиняться тьме внутри них. И если это также значит, что им придется быть по разные стороны баррикад - что же, за все надо платить.

Эрик знает - он обязан Чарльзу жизнью. Их дружба - в прошлом, настоящем и будущем - единственное, что удерживает его от окончательного превращения в Магнито. Их дружба сделала существование Магнито возможным.

Чарльз знает - он обязан Эрику жизнью. Их противостояние убедило его в правильности выбранного когда-то пути. Их дружба заставляет его чувствовать себя живым и не теряться во тьме чужих голосов.

Их дружба не должна существовать, обстоятельства давно должны были ее разрушить. Но кому какое дело до обстоятельств? Чертов мелдинг работает в две стороны и оставляет по себе не только память. Профессор Икс и Магнито до конца своих жизней будут непримиримыми противниками. Чарльз Ксавьер и Эрик Леншерр никогда не перестанут быть ближайшими друзьями.


End file.
